


waiting around to die

by wayhaughtz



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, F/F, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff, Happy halloween, Sisters, Stargazing, Teenagers, They Protect Eachother, This Is Kinda Just For Fun, Walkers (Walking Dead), Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayhaughtz/pseuds/wayhaughtz
Summary: Nicole has fought long and hard before running into Waverly Earp. The brunette helps her, they eventually lean on one another to stay alive.





	1. beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my mind soooo here ya go its just for fun but i hope you like it, i plan on updating whenever i get the chance but i will be updating more!!

Nicole was young when the dead started walking, just shy of eight years old. She remembers because her birthday party that was supposed to happen that Saturday evening, but never did. Her parents were gone, all she had was a stuffed bear and a pocket knife that was her fathers, which she hardly knew how to open. Outside her locked front door, the monsters roamed the streets, like something out of those horror films she was never allowed to watch. She hid in her bedroom, wishing someone would come to save her.

Her mother taught her what death was but she never fully understood it, how someone could be here one moment and gone the next. But there they were, gone forever.

Nicole just about gave up hope with her tiny frame leaning against her bedroom window. She watched as the corpses of her neighbors rose again and roamed the streets in search of something to sink their teeth into. Then someone helped her. A young couple who had just been married not even a month prior to the "outbreak" as they called it. Sarah and James.

The blonde girl saw Nicole from the street, she made sure to help. They protected her for as long as they could, but bad things happen. They always happen. James was bitten while protecting the girls, Nicole watched while his fever spiked and his skin went dull. It nearly broke Sarah, but she was strong for Nicole. They needed each other more than ever now. She taught the younger girl everything she could before she was gone like the rest of them. Gone protecting Nicole from the walking dead.

By then Nicole had met new people who all helped in raising her, one of them even had a daughter not much younger than she was. But Nicole could never forgive herself for what happened to Sarah.

It was her fault.

They went on north, where it was cold. She heard the same rumors the others did, the biters move slower in the snow. So they went, running into new people on the way, losing others. Nicole watched as her friends got torn apart at the seams. Soon she found a gun, it didn't take long till she was a pretty good shot, better than some of the adults in the group. She ran pretty fast too, she wasn't the same fragile little girl she was in the beginning, she could help now. And she did, as much as she could.

Months went by, walking along roads, praying they didn't run into anyone unfriendly. They hunted small game and ate what they could find. The winter picked people off one by one, the other girl, her friend, fell through a partially frozen lake and died of hypothermia. Her mother killed herself after. That's how the stories all go.

Quickly the group fell to nothing but a preteen Nicole, a thick-headed woman and a man who seemed to hate the both of them. That man ended up stealing the car they found, leaving Nicole alone with the women. Ava was her name.

She was strong, a fighter like Nicole. They did pretty well together, Ava taught her how to break up a herd and an easier way of killing them. Nicole might have been small but she was good in a fight, she had to be. They moved into an abandoned warehouse, found food, even a mattress they could sleep on instead of the floor. Nicole finally felt safe, death didn't feel like it was looming over her anymore.

Ava was on watch when a women came stumbling up to their door, “Please” she begged. She asked for food, any spare medical supplies. She said it was for her sick daughter a mile or two down the road, once she saw Nicole, she begged the younger girl for help. Claiming that her daughter was the same age.

Ava gave her bandages and a few cans of food, wishing her luck. After that, Ava stayed awake for days, afraid they’ed come back. Nicole was awake too, helping Ava as much as she could with the watch.

It’s no surprise when the woman came back with an army of men, demanding they give up all their supplies or give up their lives. And the story keeps going the way it had always gone, Ava was killed and Nicole was captured.

Scorpion was the groups name. They captured people and kept them as prisoners until they eventually did their dirty work. The redhead worked her way up in the group, helping farm and take care of the animals. She even learned how to drive. They didn’t use her to fight, when she first was taken she was too small and as she grew older, they grew to like her more. She wasn’t proud of being in a group like that, but there was nothing else she could do. Nowhere else for her to go. They branded her with an S for scorpion, right below her collarbone. They wore their marks with pride, but Nicole tried her best to hide it beneath her shirt. Everything it stood for made her stomach turn but she could never let them know that. They killed the ones that didn't get it after a while. She cleaned the blood off the floor. Helped bury the bodies. 

She was with them for about 3 years before she finally slipped away during an attack on the camp. She figured her going missing would likely be written off to death or capture, so she took her backpack and ran. That’s where she is now, months later. Truly alone for the first time.

She doesn't run into much, the occasional walker, once she saw a group pass from across a field. The only thing she has to keep her company is her notebooks, and her one pencil which is almost done.

Sarah introduced writing to her in the very beginning, she’s been doing it ever since.

 

_Nine years ago…_

The girls were hiding out in an old pharmacy, mostly everything had already been looted but they were lucky enough to find some protein bars under a fallen shelf. Nicole even found some rubbing alcohol that the previous people left behind. The blonde girl was kneeling down staring at dusty school supplies on a shelf, “Nikki come over here,” she called.

The redhead ran over, curious as to what the other girl had found. She smiles with gapped teeth, “What is it?”

Sarah smirked, “Just because there isn't school anymore, doesn't mean you get a pass on learning.” She pulls out a stack of marbled notebooks, “We can practice math in this one, and English in this one… and this one could be a journal.”

Nicole frowns, “But…”

Sarah pulls the younger girl into her, her small body fitting in Sarah’s perfectly. “You have to know how to read and write, even though you think it won't help, you’ll need math too.”

Nicole caves, “Fine.”

“I’ll keep a journal too, write down all my thoughts and things we survive together.”

“Can I draw pictures?” Nicole asks.

Sarah reaches around and tickles the smaller girl’s ribs, “Of course you could draw pictures, it’s your journal.” Nicole giggles, the laughter filling the dull world around them. “Here let me start it off,” She flips open the book quickly, Nicole still on her lap. She held a crayon in her hand and carefully wrote the younger girl a note. She smiles at her, “Read that out loud.”

Nicole struggles for a moment, “Be strong little one, I love you.” Nicole's smile deepens, “and I love you.”

Sarah hugs her closer, “You’re the strongest kid I know”

“Not stronger than you,” Nicole turns back, smiling.

Sarah laughs, “Well, there’s no one as strong as me.”

 

She kept at it years later, convinced it’s the only thing that keeps her sane. It helps to keep a part of Sarah alive in her heart. She remembers writing every night before bed, the two of them leaning on each other as they scribbled away in their books. Nicole keeps that note with her at all times, though its hard to make out now. She knows what it says.

The ground is soft from rain, she searches for something she could eat. She’s been walking in the woods for weeks now with no shelter, making sure she stays near the road to so she doesn't get lost, not that she really knows where she is. She can hear walkers in the distance, only another reason to keep going. Dusk is approaching fast as she talks to herself, “Months alone, is this even better?”

“Of course it’s better, it was only a matter of time until I had to fight.” She sighs, “This fucking sucks!”

A gunshot rings behind, not too far away. She crouches low to the ground, she can't see anyone. Another shot echoes down the road. Biter’s start moving toward it, toward her.

A man’s voice yells, “Little lady! I saw you walking, I know you’re out here.”

She could feel every muscle in her body tense up. She has to run.

“I could help you! I have food for ya. Shelter.”

She shuts her eyes for a moment, the biter’s closing in on her now. Her fingers wrap around a rock, quickly she chucks it away from her, hoping the group of dead follow the noise and give her a chance to escape. It only distracts them for a moment, but she takes it. Better than getting killed, or worse.

She takes off running, her backpack holding her back a bit as she jumps over fallen branches. The man screams with the sight of her now, “You can’t run forever!”

The cool air stings her eyes as she keeps running toward nothing. She’s lost the man now, but afraid that he'll follow her, she keeps going until she can’t go anymore. There’s no use in turning around, he’ll be waiting for her on the road. Nicole is aware of a group who trades young girls for food, she heard about while at Scorpion. Out of all the fucked up shit they did, they didn't agree with selling girl’s bodies for a can of baked beans.

She keeps running.

She wishes she wasn't alone, she wishes Ava wasn't shot dead, she wishes Sarah never tried to save her. Everyone around her seems to die, that’s how it works. People die and you go on. She’s not little anymore and there aren't any people left who are kind enough to take in a child. Most of the good people are dead like everyone else.

She ducks under a low hanging branch.

She misses people, she’s so alone. She thinks about all the faces she once knew. Her parents, her friends from school. It hard to think about how they didn't make it in this new world. One where the dead come back to life. Sometimes it’s hard to think about.

She slams into a body.

A brunette falls to the floor, her knife falling out of her hand. She looks up at Nicole with wide eyes, “You sure are in a hurry.”


	2. alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly spend a night together in the woods, sharing pieces of themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I just love this little side fic im writing since i think about the apocalypse at least four times a day.

Nicole stares down at the girl in front of her. _Alive,_ she thinks. Alive can be more dangerous than the dead. The brunette frowns after Nicole doesn't offer a hand, she pulls herself up out of the dirt. Nicole tries to take in as much information as she can, her finger’s ready to grip around the knife tucked in front of her shirt. The girl has long brown hair, lighter at its tips. Like she hasn’t cut it in years. She’s small, Nicole could probably take her down easily if it came to that. The girl has a backpack hanging off her shoulders, similar to Nicole’s though her’s doesn't seem to be as filled, or as word down. A dirty long sleeved shirt clings onto her skin along with slightly worn jeans, bloody knees peaking through.

Nicole believes the other girl has definitely been on the road for a bit, but with closer inspection, her hair is cut even and her nails are taken care of. Nicole narrows her eyes, “Sorry.”

“So you do speak,” The brunette smiles. Nicole glances down at the knife still on the ground, the brunette shakes her head in response, “I don't need it, unless you're planning on attacking me. You’re not planning that are you?”

Nicole almost laughs, “Not if you aren’t.”

“Perfect! We have an understanding.” The smaller girl smiles, “I’m Waverly.”

“Nicole.”

 _The brunette is too friendly_ , Nicole thinks. She cocks her head to the right, “You look young… and you’re alone?”

“Just broke away from my group, they're nearby,” Nicole bites her tongue.

“Are they scary?”

Nicole narrows her eyes, “What?”

“Like, grrr... I’ll skin you alive for fun kind of scary?”

Waverly forces a smile from the redhead, “Maybe.”

“Sorry for all the questions, I just haven't seen anyone in a while.”

Nicole stares at her, “You’re alone?”

“Yup.”

The redhead grits her teeth, “Liar.”

Waverly’s eyes widen, “Calling me a liar? You’re the one with no group.”

Nicole narrows her eyes, “Your hair is done and so are your nails, you aren't alone.”

“I am at the moment, well more like lost.”

“Lost?”

Waverly nods, “I live in a town, but I’m lost.”

“A town?”

“You don’t know what a town is?”

Nicole rolls her eyes, “Yes I know what a town is.”

“Well, I’m from a community, one I lost over a week ago because I suck at directions and walkers broke the group apart.” Waverly forces a smile, “They probably think I’m dead which is great.”

“A scary community?” Nicole smirks.

Waverly laughs, “We could be, but not skin you alive for fun scary.”

“Good to know.”

Waverly holds onto a tree, “So you are alone?”

Nicole sighs, “Just waiting around to die.”

“You were running pretty fast, I don't think you’re waiting around to die.”

Nicole groans in her head, the brunette seaming to get under her nails. “Fine, I was running for my life.”

“You’re smart,” Waverly picks up her knife and carefully tucks it away in her belt. “You know how to survive.”

“I’m alive aren't I?”

Waverly looks her up and down, “Seem’s like it.”

“So you going to kill me or what? I've got a busy Friday.”

Waverly laughs, “It’s Tuesday.”

“Good to know.”

“I’m not going to kill you, partially because you seem nice, partially because you would probably kill me first.”

She smiles, “I’ll take that as a compliment.” She never trusts someone this quickly, but every bone in her body is telling her Waverly is safe. Again, the risk of talking to brunette outweighs sleeping alone again tonight, not to mention Waverly isn't too hard to look at.

Waverly opens her mouth to speak when a walker stumbles close. She spins toward it quickly, her eyes widening. Nicole pulls out her knife, killing it as quickly as it came. “You’re good at that,” Waverly states.

“I've been alone for almost a year now, it's be good at it or be dead.”

Waverly gapes, “You’ve really been alone that long?”

“Might as well been longer, I’ve been taking care of myself since I was eleven.”

Waverly throws her shoulders back, “How old are you?”

Nicole frowns, she hasn't thought of her age in a long time. “Seventeen? Maybe eighteen.”

“How old were you when it started?”

“Barely Eight.”

Waverly swallows, “You’re eighteen. It’s been ten years since then… man, that’s a long time.”

Nicole nods, “The new world.” The redhead turns toward her, “How old are you?”

Waverly forces a smile, “Seventeen.”

“Damn.” They stand in silence, the brunette swaying back and forth slightly. Nicole stares at her, waiting for something to say. Their meeting is odd, are they about to just go their separate ways? Nicole swallows, “Do you need help finding your town?”

“Purgatory.”

Nicole’s face scrunches, “Purgatory?”

Waverly nods, “The town, we call it Purgatory.”

“Hell on earth.”

Waverly sighs, “The souls of those who die in God's grace may make satisfaction for past sins and so become fit for heaven.”

The redhead raises her eyebrows, “Better to die with you than die alone.”

“You think we’re going to die?”

She tightens her backpack straps, “Everyone dies, just a matter of time.”

“Right…” Waverly nods, “So you’d come with me?”

“Since you're begging,” Nicole smirks.

Waverly looks down at her feet shyly, her long hair falling in front of her face. For a moment Nicole catches herself forgetting how to breathe. The brunette speaks, “Thank you.”

The redhead starts walking, “I’ve got nothing better to do.”

Waverly quickly catches up, “You don't even know where you’re going.”

“Well, do you?”

Waverly frowns, “It was supposed to be North but I got all spun around.” She looks over at Nicole, the redhead’s short hair untucking itself from behind her ear. “But there are a lot of buildings and then walls separating Purgatory from everything else.”

Nicole stops, her boots sliding in the mud. “I’ve seen something like that,” she turns to Waverly. “It’s hidden but not too hidden.”

“You’ve been there?”

“I've been outside it, not too close.” Nicole sighs, “I hid out in an apartment building near there, I could see the east walls from my window.” She extends her arm out in front of Waverly, “That way.”

“Why wouldn't you come closer?”

Nicole starts walking again, “People aren’t always so friendly, its easier to watch from a distance than get involved.”

“But you’re helping me now,” Waverly follows.

Nicole smiles, her back to the shorter girl, “There’s something about you.”

Waverly halts for a moment, quickly catching up again. A hidden smile stays on her lips as they walk through the woods. Nicole is careful to stay as far from the road as she could, hoping she doesn't get them both more lost than they already are. She doesn't want to be forced to leave the other girl and she sure as hell doesn't want to see her get dragged away. So they walk through the woods, the cool night air settling on her skin.

“We should make camp soon, once we find dry land,” Nicole looks up at the other girl. They have been walking for about two hours, not saying much. They just stare at their moving feet, listening for biters but never running into any. “We should make a fire, it’ll get colder.”

“Isn't the wood too wet?” Waverly asks softly.

Nicole sighs, “It might be.”

There’s a small clearing in the trees, sunlight likey had been beating down on the spot all day because the earth is solid. They search for wood but can’t find anything that’ll catch. Nicole decides she’ll take the first watch, allowing the brunette to sleep. The cold settles quickly, chilling both of them to the bone. Without a fire, it’ll be a long night. Waverly shivers, her eyes screwed shut trying to sleep.

She sits up, “I’m freezing.”

Nicole laughs, “It’s cold.”

Waverly stares for a moment, “Where were you before you were on the road?”

The redhead shifts in the dirt, “Lot’s of places.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be, it’s how this works.” Nicole shrugs, “The people around you die and you keep going.”

Waverly pulls her jacket around her tighter, “I think my sister is dead.” Nicole doesn’t say anything, their silence bleeding into the crisp autumn air. “I mean she could be alive, but I lost her years ago.”

Nicole frowns, “She was with you from the begining?”

“Just me and her, she’s older so she was always taking care of me.”

“My parent’s left me when it all started, they were just trying to get supplies but they never came home.” Nicole sighs, “I saw them later on...”

“Dead?” Waverly asks.

Nicole nods.

The brunette sits with her legs crossed, her body inching toward the redhead. She takes her knife out and looks down at it, “My sister gave me this, it was our fathers.”

Nicole looks at it, it was a nice knife. Sturdy on it’s handle, her knife was closer to falling apart. Nicole meet’s Waverly’s lost gaze, “What’s your sister’s name?”

Waverly smiles from the simple gesture, “Wynonna.”

“That’s a pretty name.”

“Yeah, she’s a pretty person too.” Waverly’s fingers play with her shoelaces nervously, “You have any siblings?”

Nicole shakes her head slightly, “No, I did used to want a little sister though.”

“You said your parents were gone in the begining, who took care of you?”

Nicole smiles, her hand reaching beneath her jean jacket into a pocket. She pulls out Sarah’s note, the crayon faded on crinkled paper. “A woman saw me through my bedroom window, her and her husband helped me. He died and then it was just me and her for a while, she wrote me this.” She holds the paper out, “It’s hard to read-”

Waverly interrupts, “No, I can read it. That’s really sweet.”

“We met more people but no one compared to Sarah, but then she was bitten. Pulled me right out of the way…”

Waverly seems to gravitate closer, “Wow.”

The redhead nods, “It sucked.”

Talking to Waverly is weird, Nicole hasnt really talked to anyone in a long time. Even when she was at Scorpion, she didn't have close friends, just people that helped keep her alive. She liked talking to her though, it was easy. She would like to talk to her longer but she was finding it hard to keep her eyes open.

Waverly noticed this and suggested she take watch, “I’ll wake you up if anything happens, you can teach me how to kill a walker.”

Nicole smiles through her exhaustion, “You dont know how?”

Waverly pouts slightly, “Yes! Just not as easily as you.”

Nicole chuckles before she drifts off to sleep, her head proped up on the tree the both of them were leaning on. Hours drift by, Nicole is woken up to her head rest dissapearing. She nearly falls to the ground her eyes flying open to see Waverly standing a foot away from a walker. She has somehow gone from leaning on the tree trunk to having her head rest on Waverly’s shoulder. The sun is just about ready to rise, she could tell by the way the air smells.

“Waverly!” Nicole gasps, her knife already in her hand.

The brunette shakes her head, “I’ve got it.”

“You’re hesitating too much, you’ve got to go all in.” Nicole pulls herself to her feet, “Stab it through the neck, it’s the softest spot.” Waverly lunges forward, her knife stabbing the biter below its chin. It colapses to the ground, Waverly pulls the knife out quickly. Nicole smiles, “Nice job.”

“I dont fight," she looks down at the body. "They only take me out of the walls to help find plants safe to eat. I know stuff like that, I can speak french for no reason besides that it's the only complete set of textbooks I could find in one of the houses.”

Nicole nods, “Knowing stuff like that comes in handy.”

Waverly smiles, “Thanks.” The brunette picks up her backpack, “Should we get going?”

“Did you sleep at all?”

“You looked so peacful,” she shrugs, “I can go one night without sleep. I usually tie myself in a tree so I slept well the night before.”

Nicole raises her eyebrows, “Smart, I like sleeping in cars but there aren’t many cars without broken windows anywhere.”

The girls start walking, Nicole paying close attention to where the sun is rising from. Waverly smirks “I can also do stitches, they hardly leave a scar.”

“So you’re telling me you’re a doctor?” Nicole looks at her sideways.

“Maybe a school nurse.”

Nicole laughs, “Stitches are good. We need more people who know how to work a bandage.”

“There was a book on that too, but I learned a lot from the surgical nurse. I spend a lot of free time with her, she’s teaching me fever reducers and things like that.”

“I’ll make sure to go to you is I ever slice my arm open or something...”

Waverly blushes, she hasn’t felt this good talking to someone in a long time. Now, most of the other kid’s think she’s weird for always having her nose in a book, a textbook. It just feels good to smile. The brunette stops short, her hand grips around Nicole’s arm, “Oh my god. There it is.”


	3. purgatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole meets some new people who she's intrigued by.

Nicole looks back at the brunette smiling for a moment, proud of herself that she was able to find her way back. Waverly grins, “We aren't far now, just past these buildings.”

“Do you need me to walk you in? It’ll get dark soon I need to get going.”

Waverly stops, “You aren't coming with me?” She frowns, “You’re going?”

Nicole bites her tongue, “You want me to come?”

Waverly starts walking again, “I just figured you’d want to feel safe.”

“No offense, but towns always have rules and I don't do well with rules.”

Waverly rolls her eyes, “There are rules so people don't die but fine, you can leave.”

“I’ll walk you in.”

Waverly nods, her back to the redhead, “Okay.”

They walk for a bit, Nicole taking in the broken down building around them, there's a bar and a library, urgent care, coffee shops. She likes imagining what it might have looked like before, the streets filled with happy people, kids asking for ice cream. She can hardly remember how it was.

Waverly walks fast, her long hair draped over her backpack. “You know, long hair like that can get you killed.”

“I like it long.”

“It’s pretty,” Nicole adds.

The brunette slowed down, allowing the redhead to walk beside her now, “Why don’t you just stay the night? You helped me get back, the least we can do is feed you… let you sleep in a real bed. We even have showers, the pressure sucks but its better than nothing.”

Nicole is hesitant, she’s been in communities before, but Waverly doesn't seem to be a product of a war zone, unlike herself. She looks at the brunette, finding it hard to tell her no, so she nods. “Fine, I’ll try it out.”

Waverly smiles, “Okay.”

“Showers? Really?”

The shorter girl smirks, “Mhm.”

The gates are bigger up close, Nicole stares at them as they approach. Someone shouts from behind the gates, then suddenly there’s an arrow pointed at her head. She rolls her eyes as her hands go up, “Hi!”

Waverly waves her hands, “She helped me, she's harmless.”

Nicole scoffs.

Waverly looks at her quickly, “Give me your knife.”

“What? No!”

“They’ll take it, if you give it to me, ill give it back to you.”

Once the bow and arrow disappear and the gate starts to creak open, Nicole hands Waverly her knife. Suddenly she’s not too excited to be here. “This better not suck,” she says to the brunette before a man walks up to them.

He has a perfectly trimmed mustache itching his upper lip, Nicole sort of wants to reach out and touch it. “I’m Doc, and you are?”

Nicole forces a smile, “Nicole.”

“Nice to meet you, Nicole.”

Waverly chimes in, “She helped me get back, I told her she could stay.”

Doc nods, his fingers reaching up and touching his mustache. “Waverly you can go back with the other kids, we’ll talk later.”

“No, I want to stay with Nicole.”

He looks at her now, “Go help with the kids.”

Waverly gives Nicole a saddened look before trudging through the gate.

The redhead pulls her eyebrows together, “I don't want to start anything, I’m fine on my own. I can just leave now.”

He shakes his head, “No, come in. I just want to ask you a few questions, if Waverly vouches for you then I have to believe her.”

Nicole finds herself sitting in an emptied out garage, candles lighting up the space. Doc stands while she sits at a table, to show his dominance of course. She hates types like that, men that think they have big balls or something. She laughs softly to herself, she could probably run a community better than any man she’s met yet.

“What’s funny?” he asks.

Nicole looks up at him, “Just remembered something Waverly told me.”

He nods, “I don't mean to frighten you, I just wanted to ask a few questions before dinner.”

That peaks her interest, _so I’m staying for dinner?_ She nods, “I understand.”

He swallows, “Have you ever killed anyone before?”

Nicole’s body tightens. She could reach up and punch him for asking that, but figures that isn't in her best interest. She grips onto the edge of the table, “Not anyone I didn't need to.”

He nods, “Okay.”

“I had to.”

He nods again, “Who were you with before you ended up here?”

“I've been with a lot of people but I've been alone for about a year, since before last snowfall.”

He smiles, “A survivor.”

Nicole’s shoulders loosen, “Yeah.”

There’s a moment where the air is silent, Doc nods as he steps back, “I’ll show you where the other kids are, there are probably more than you expect.”

Nicole smirks, “Babies?”

Doc laughs, “There’s one, though she’s not really a baby anymore.”

They walk through the community, it’s bigger than Nicole ever imagined. Riddled with houses, and people. Happy looking people like the dead aren't coming back to life right outside those walls. She looks up toward Doc, “How many people live here?”

“Not too many, about 40.”

Nicole bites her tongue, “That’s a good amount.”

He smiles at her, “What are you thinking?”

“Do they know how to fight? Because Waverly wasn’t confident in her abilities and that leads to people dying.”

“You know a lot about staying alive, don't you?”

She frowns, it’s been a long time since an adult underestimated her. They always do, they see a teenager wielding a knife and thinks its cute. It’s only when they watch Nicole take down a group of biter’s by herself that they start to believe she didn't get this far riding on someones back. She was forced to pull her own weight at a young age if she hadn't she’d probably be dead like almost everyone else.

Doc stops near a roundabout, “Waverly is somewhere around here, why don't you go find her?”

Nicole forces a smile, “Thank you, sir.”

Doc laughs, “Sir? I like that you have manners.”

She nods, “Yes sir.”

“Go on now.”

Nicole can feel the that the air here is lighter, everyone has their guards down. She’s having trouble believing that everything is okay. It’s only a matter of time until those walls come crashing down.. She stumbles into the center of the roundabout, there are bikes and scooters littered on the ground. Waverly runs out from a garage, “Nicole!”

The redhead turns to her, “Hey.”

“You’re still here,” She smiles. “I’m glad.”

Nicole looks around, “Is this all you guys do? Play?”

Waverly frowns, “We aren't allowed to do anything.” She reaches her hand out, “Come on I’ll introduce you to everyone else.”

Nicole follows her, silently planning in her head to snoop around when she gets the chance. There are five other kids sitting on the concrete floor. They're all lounging out, Nicole almost immediately hates all of them for being able to relax so easily.

A tan skinned boy sits up and sends Nicole a charming smile, “New girl? I’m Jackson.”

Nicole smiles, “Nicole.”

Waverly clears her throat before speaking, “Guy’s this is Nicole, she helped me back to Purgatory.”

Jackson laughs, “She saved your ass, you can't even kill a walker.”

Nicole steps forward, “She killed a few, really kicked some ass out there.”

Jackson leans back, his head resting on the edge of the couch, “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Waverly ignores him and looks toward the other four. A small girl sits with her nose in a book, Waverly gestures toward her, “That’s Lily.” She looks around thirteen, her blonde hair tied up in a knot on the top of her head. Nicole is curious as to how they all ended up here. Beside her is a darker skinned boy, probably eleven or so. He smiles at Nicole as Waverly speaks, “That’s Isaac, and next to him is his brother Matthew. They're twins.” The other boy sends a wave toward the redhead. Waverly then focuses on the young girl who’s cuddled up on the couch, a stuffed bear in her hands, “and that’s Alice. My niece.”

Nicole’s eyes widen, “Niece, as in your sister’s daughter?”

Waverly nods, “...and Doc’s.”

She nods, “Oh.”

Alice smiles shyly before Waverly walks the redhead out of the garage. “You could say the housing situation is weird here, most of the kids don't have parents that are alive so they stay with other families who share houses with other families. There are a lot of people here and not enough houses for each of them to live on their own, so they share.” Waverly nods toward the house across the street, “That’s where I live, with Alice and Doc… the twins live with a lady who likes to bake, her name is Margaret. Jackson, with a couple who lost their baby in the beginning, so they took him in when he was around eleven. Lily lives with her aunt and a few other women in a house down there,” she points down the road.

“So… who’s going to take in an eighteen-year-old who've they just met.”

Waverly frowns, “I’ll talk to Doc. For now, you can shower at mine, I’ll bring you some clean clothes.”

Nicole exhales, maybe this won't be so bad. She can play house for a few weeks, she’ll leave then, before something bad can happen. Waverly acts differently here, she doesn't smile the same. The brunette leads Nicole to the big white house, leading her upstairs into her spectacularly flowered bedroom. Nicole hasn't seen a house look like a house in years, it doesn't seem real. She might have just convinced herself she’s dreaming while looking around Waverly’s bedroom.

“There’s a shower in that bathroom, the water gets warm but it doesn't last long so don't take too long. There’s soap and stuff in there, I’ll leave clothes for you out here. Just come downstairs when you're done and we can add your dirty clothes to the laundry.”

Nicole nods, “Thank you.”

The water is warm and welcoming. She allows it to drip off her skin as she looks at the clothes Waverly laid out for her. The brunette is much smaller than she is but she seems to have laid out jeans that’ll fit her snug. The jeans go paired with an offwhite long sleeved shirt that hugs her chest. Her hair drips as she walks down the stairs, Waverly is waiting there with her nose in a biology textbook.

“What are you reading?”

Waverly looks up, “It makes me look smart but really I don't know what any of this means.” She smiles softly, “You look good in that shirt, it never really fit me.”

Nicole tucks her wet hair behind her ear, “Yeah thanks for the clothes… and the shower”

“No problem, I’m glad they fit alright.” She looks the redhead up and down before turning her back to her, “Dinner is soon, we should head over there.”

Nicole nods, “This is all very generous of you.”

She shrugs, “Was I supposed to let you die out there? You saved my life the least I can do is feed you, give you some clean clothes and a warm bed to sleep in.”

“Still, you could have left me out there in the woods and you didn't so for that, thank you.”

They walk together down the street, the night is upon them now. The darkness hangs over the horizon as they make their way to Margaret's house, where Isaac and Matthew live. Waverly explains that she usually cooks her and Alice meals while Doc is off doing other things. Occasionally he joins them for dinner, this time not being one of them. The twins eat at the end of the table beside Nicole and the other girls. A few adults sit at the other end, trying to pretend they’re not talking about Nicole’s mysterious appearance. Lily runs in and sits down beside Waverly, Jackson coming in behind her. Someone points out their being late, Jackson smirks,  “Sorry.”

Nicole eats her pasta quietly, enjoying every bite while the other kid’s talk. They seem to avoid the topic of Nicole for now, though Jackson won’t stop staring at her. She frowns, “What?”

His eyes widen, “Nothing.”

“Leave her alone Jackson,” Waverly speaks up.

The brunette boy rolls his eyes, “I was just thinking of asking her if she wanted to play a game.”

Nicole sits up straight, “What kind of game?”

“I bet you have questions, so do we.”

“Yeah and…”

He winks, “You’ll see after dinner. Don’t worry, we don't bite.”

Jackson is charming yet taunting Nicole enough that she wouldn't mind punching him in the face once or twice. She leans back, placing her fork down, “Okay, we’ll see.”


	4. you're important to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She shrugs, “Doc sees us a liabilities, that we’ll only get more people killed.”
> 
> “Still, you have to be able to kill a walker, shoot a gun.”
> 
> Waverly raises her eyebrow, “Then teach me… us. Teach us.”
> 
> Nicole sits up straight, “Is that against the rules?”
> 
> Waverly shakes her head, “We don’t have to tell anyone.”

All of the kids sit around the fire, all the adults are somewhere else, dealing with other things. Jackson smirks, “So Nicole, you ready for that game?”

The redhead leans back onto her hands, “Sure.”

Waverly warms up by the fire, watching silently as Jackson pulls out playing cards. “War. A game I think most of us have come across by now,” he winks.

Nicole frowns, “War?”

He laughs, “Well the type of war I've seen wasn't a card game, but,” he starts shuffling the cards. “It’s what this game is called.”

“I've never played.”

Waverly joins in, “It’s easy, everyone gets a stack of cards. We all flip over the one on top, highest card wins.”

“Highest card wins, and gets to ask Nicole a question.”

She shrugs, “Sure if you're so desperate.”

“If you win, you can ask us all a question.”

She nods, “Sounds like a deal.”

The cards are dealt, everyone has their own pile. Nicole looks down at hers and Jackson calls for everyone to flip theirs over. The younger kids aren't playing, they're whispering off in the corner. Every so often one of them looks up to see what’s going on. The only ones playing by the fire are Jackson, Waverly, Lily and herself. The cards flip, Lily wins.

She’s soft-spoken, shyly she looks at the redhead, “How old are you?”

Nicole smiles, “Eighteen.”

Jackson grumbles, “Come on Lils, you couldn't have asked a better question?”

Lily frowns, “I don't know.”

They flip their cards again, the warmth from the fire is inviting. Nicole relaxes a bit as Waverly holds up the highest card. The brunette smiles softly, “Ever met anyone famous?”

Nicole laughs, “Famous?”

She nods, “Like a movie star or something.”

The redhead narrows her eyes, “I think there was a major baseball player at one of the camps I stayed at once, but I didn't talk to him.”

Lily crinkles her face, “That’s it? I hate baseball.”

Waverly nods, “Baseball sucks.”

Jackson rolls his eyes, “Flip again.”

The redhead wins this one, she smirks. She pushes her short hair behind her ears, “What’s the grossest thing one of you ever eaten?”

Jackson seems annoyed, “Raw fish.”

Waverly gags, “Disgusting.”

Lily giggles at the two of them, “Tomatoes.”

Nicole grins, “Tomatoes?”

The blonde girl jumps up slightly, “Tomatoes are nasty.”

Waverly pulls her eyebrows together, “I guess it was expired canned olives, that was pretty gross.”

Jackson flips his card before everyone else, he grins down at it. Nicole knows before everyone shows off their cards that the tanned skin boy won. She braces herself for a more loaded question.

Jackson rolls his shoulders before speaking, “You can’t have been alone this entire time, who took care of you?”

Nicole sits silently for a few moments, “A young couple from down the street, then another women until she was killed, then… then I was at a camp and then I was alone.”

“Alone for how long?” he asks.

Waverly chimes in, “Only one question Jack.”

“No, it’s fine Waverly. I was alone for around a year, maybe more maybe less.”

He nods, flipping the next card. Lily wins again, she asks another innocent question, “What do you miss most from before?”

Nicole thinks for a moment before deciding, “I miss pumpkin carving and dogs and oranges and even sometimes I miss school.”

Waverly nearly jumps up, “We have a dog, two dogs.”

The redhead grins, “Wait? Really?”

Lily giggles, “Max and Minnie, a German shepherd and golden retriever.”

“No way,” she gapes.

Waverly smiles, “You can meet them tomorrow.”

Jackson seems irritated so Nicole stares at him, “If you want to ask me questions, then just ask. I’ll try not to lie,” she winks.

The tan boy grits his teeth slightly, “Can you shoot a gun?”

She nods, “Probably better than you.”

Lily jumps in, “Ever have a boyfriend?”

Waverly frowns.

The redhead shakes her head, “No.”

“What about a kiss? Ever kissed anyone?” the blonde girl asks softly.

Nicole shakes her head, “Well, once.”

Jackson almost smiles, Nicole thinks he needs to relax a bit. He stares at her, “Ever kill someone you love?”

Nicole catches his gaze sharply, “What a lovely question.”

Waverly looks at him, “You're such an asshole.”

Nicole shakes her head, “Waverly it’s fine, if he wants to be a dick then let him.” She turns her head toward Jackson again, “Her name was Sarah. She got bitten while trying to save me, it was the least I could do… not let her turn.”

They all stare at her, she forces a smile before standing up, “I think I’m done playing.”

Waverly pulls herself to her feet, “Hey, wait up.” Nicole allows for the brunette to catch up, she looks at Nicole, “I’m sorry.”

The taller girl shrugs, “Whatever.”

“He shouldn’t have asked that.”

Nicole stops, “Let’s not talk about him.”

Waverly’s eyes widen a bit as they stare at each other. There’s something there, a pull. Nicole can feel it and she knows Waverly can feel it too, she can tell by the other girl’s blushed cheeks.

Nicole isn’t sure where she was going with this conversation, so she spits out, “I fell asleep on you.”

Waverly nods, “Sure did.”

Nicole nods, “Yeah, sorry.”

The brunette shakes her head, “No need to be sorry.” Quickly Waverly’s expression changes, “Oh! You need somewhere to sleep tonight.”

Nicole laughs awkwardly, “Yup.

“There’s a bedroom in my house if…” she trails off.

Nicole nods, “That works, yeah.”

“Okay,” Waverly smiles softly. “It’ll be fun having you stay with us.”

“Doc will be fine with it?”

She shrugs, “Well, I don't know where the hell he is so he better be.” Nicole chuckles as Waverly grabs her wrist softly, “Let’s get you settled.”

The brunette leads Nicole through the house, there’s an empty bedroom on the first floor. Nicole takes note where the exits are, she’s always thinking of a way out. Waverly says nobody’s ever stayed in it, “He should be fine with it.”

Nicole scratches her head, “Are you sure?”

“Well, you're staying here tonight. We can figure out everything else tomorrow.”

Nicole nods, “Got it.”

The brunette lingers for a moment, “Okay… goodnight.”

“Yeah, goodnight.”

 

Nicole doesn't go to sleep though, not right away. She’s always had trouble sleeping but the fact she’s in a new room makes it even harder. She’s nervous about all the what if’s, but she doesn't want to leave. There’s something keeping her from running this time, and she can’t fight with the hot meals or human interaction either.

She paces the floor, listening to noises coming from the house carefully. She decides that she’ll stay up tonight to listen, but the moment she sits down on the bed she has a hard time keeping her eyes from falling shut. It’s been a long time since she’s slept in a clean bed. This place feels like a home, maybe she could get used to it.

She’s woken up by a knock on the door, Waverly's voice rings softly from behind it, “Hey? Are you awake?”

Nicole sits up quickly, realizing she fell asleep. She rubs her eyes as she answers, “Yeah, come in.”

Waverly peaks her head in before slipping in through the crack, “I brought you some fruit.”

Nicole smiles as she sits up, “Thanks.”

Waverly nods slowly, “No problem.”  The brunette joins her on the bed as she begins speaking in a low voice, “Doc said you can stay here, for now. He’ll ask around for somewhere else later on.”

Nicole grits her teeth slightly, “I like it here… Purgatory I mean.”

Waverly smirks, “Our rules aren't too much for you?”

The redhead pulls her eyebrows together, “Actually I don’t really know any of your rules.”

Waverly laughs, “Right.” The brunette moves in closer, “There’s no leaving the walls without permission. No stealing obviously… uh, we have a safe zone but you’ll probably never go outside anyway so that doesn't matter to you.”

Nicole stops her from continuing, “Why?”

Waverly stares with her jaw hanging open for a moment, “They don't let anyone out, except for a few.”

Nicole frowns, “You guys need to know how to protect yourselves.”

She shrugs, “Doc sees us a liabilities, that we’ll only get more people killed.”

“Still, you have to be able to kill a walker, shoot a gun.”

Waverly raises her eyebrow, “Then teach me… us. Teach us.”

Nicole sits up straight, “Is that against the rules?”

Waverly shakes her head, “We don’t have to tell anyone.”

Nicole agrees slyly, “Okay, deal.” The way she sees it, the worst thing that can happen to her is that they kick her out. This way, she can spend more time with Waverly and in the end, the brunette will be able to take care of herself, as will the other kids. Maybe she’ll make friends, she hasn't had many of those in a long time. And maybe she’ll even get the chance to punch Jackson.

Alice walks into the room unannounced, Waverly springs away from Nicole quickly. She looks at the two of them, “What are you doing?” she asks innocently.

“I’m talking to Nicole, do you want to come here and meet her?”

Alice shrugs as she strolls closer toward the bed, “Hi Nicole.”

Nicole smiles, “Hi.”

“I like your hair,” she points to Nicole’s head.

“I like yours.”

Waverly joins in, “Nicole is going to stay with us for a little while.”

Alice’s face lights up, “So we have a new friend?”

Waverly nods, “We sure do.”

Nicole whispers, “How old is she?”

The brunette looks toward her niece again before answering, “Six. Why?”

Nicole swallows, “I think she should know some survival tips too, we don't have to teach her to fight or anything but-”

“No, I agree. If something were to happen…”

Nicole can tell the thought of Waverly’s perfect world coming crashing down around her might just be her worst fear. She grabs her hand softly, “It’s just a precaution.”

Waverly appreciates the gesture, “Yeah.”

Alice reaches for the doorknob to leave, “I’m going to find Daddy.”  

Waverly forgot she was standing there. “Okay,” she nods toward the younger girl.

Nicole waves goodbye to Alice. Silence builds a wall between the two older girls, Nicole’s the one to knock it down. “Hey, do you mind me asking you a question? You can ask me anything you want to know.”

Waverly shakes her head, “No, I don’t mind.”

Nicols swallows, “You were gone for a week right? Did anyone go looking for you? I mean, they didn't really react to you coming back.”

Waverly’s eyes widen for a moment, “I think they looked at first. I guess they didn’t care I was gone, they probably figured I was already dead.”

Nicole frowns, “But you aren’t, and they hardly acknowledged it.”

She shrugs, “I’m nobody. I bring nothing to the group, the most I do is babysit the younger kids.”

“But you’re smart… and still, important.”

She scoffs, “Important to who?”

Nicole catches her eye, “You’re important to me.”

Waverly’s eyes widen again as her cheeks grow pink. She lets her shoulders fall again as she talks, “Alice was happy to see me, so were the other kids. Some of the adults didn't even know I was gone.”

“I’m sorry.”

Waverly shakes her head, “No, don’t be sorry. It’s fine really, I know who the people that care about me are and I know who doesn’t. Sure, it sucks when you know someone doesn't care whether you live or die but, this is the world we live in now I guess.”

“It shouldn't be like that.” The corner’s of Nicole’s lips curve down, “You don’t deserve that.”

Waverly nudges her gently, “Yeah, neither do you.”

Nicole smiles, “I thought I was going to have to attack you when we first met.”

“I’m so glad you didn’t.”

Nicole laughs, “Yeah, so am I.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading xxx
> 
> (leave me a comment on what you think and any suggestions or theories you have)
> 
> ;)


End file.
